Lazos de sangre
by Kleine Marionette
Summary: Cuando su hermano es asesinado por licántropos, comienza para Dégel una dura batalla en contra de estas bestias, superando todas sus expectativas... incluido los retos de su propio corazón. DegelxKardia
1. Aullidos

La luna brillaba desde el cielo madrugador, arrojando su luz mística a través de las copas de los árboles, cubriendo con su manto plateado el suelo del bosque. Una figura jadeante corría entre los arboles. Una y otra vez tropezando y apresurando frenéticamente el paso para reanudar su huida. Corría lleno de pánico, ignorando el camino, justo a su lado una bestia de pelaje amarillo, casi dorado, le perseguía.

Era un joven. Sus grandes ojos azules buscaban un lugar donde esconderse, sabiendo muy bien que no podía vencer a esa criatura. No existía escape. ¿Por qué siguió a su padre? Al frente apareció un tronco bloqueando el camino, haciéndole frenar y caer. Sin desanimarse se puso de pie y saltó el obstáculo, para continuar su huida. Detrás resonó un aullido feroz que hacía helar la sangre, estimulando a correr más.

Cuando llegara a la aldea estaría a salvo. Esa criatura no le perseguiría. Con eso en mente corría para llegar allí. Y de esa forma, su pesadilla acabaría.

Su respiración era fuerte y se tropezaba a menudo más que antes. Finalmente vio la salvación hacia el borde del bosque. Pronto estaría en casa. Podía ver el humo emanando de la chimenea. Sin embargo, su esperanza era engañosa como advirtió poco después.

Justo a pocos metros de llegar a la linde del bosque la criatura apareció ante él, no era nada comparable a lo conocido. El joven se tambaleó hacia atrás y chocó contra un árbol. No, ¡No podía ser! No tan cerca de su meta.

La criatura se limitó a mirarlo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. A primera vista parecía un lobo, pero observándolo más de cerca era mucho más grande de lo que podía ser un lobo. En los ojos de la bestia resplandecía un fuego ardiente, dando a entender a su victima que todo esfuerzo sería impotente. Pero el joven no se daría por vencido, todo lo contrario, con un gran esfuerzo fue a por la bestia.

No moriría tan cerca de la meta. No, no se rendiría.

Con un grito salvaje, sacó un puñal y se abalanzó sobre el lobo quien lo observaba aún inmóvil y evadió de forma elegante su ataque. El joven tropezó y no necesitó más la criatura. Ahora, con los dientes al descubierto, la bestia saltó hacia su presa y sus mandíbulas se cerraron alrededor del cuello. Con un débil traqueteo cayó el cuerpo inerte, un colgante en su cuello resplandecía con gotas iridiscentes de sangre.

Otra bestia de larga cabellera oscura y azulada apareció entre los ramajes, escuchando el fuerte aullido mortal del lobo dorado, y detrás, un pequeño cachorro de cabellera plata y otro de cabellera azabache.

Al mismo tiempo un niño despertó en la cabaña cercana. Respiró con dificultad, se sentó y tocó su pecho. Miró por la ventana. Pronto saldría el sol, _"¿Por qué desperté con este horrible presentimiento?"_ Aullidos de lobos resonaron desde la distancia—. Hoy, están muy cerca...

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su hermano, con quien compartía su habitación. Cuando esta no vino, bajó de su cama y fue a la suya, pero sólo sintió el vacío colchón de paja. _"¿Dónde estás?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y encendió la vela al lado de su cama. Se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta en la entrada de la vieja casa de campo. Avanzó por el pasto llamando a su hermano.

Después de algunos metros, encontró algo que llamó su atención. Una cinta con la vaina de una daga. El joven decidió buscarlo. Cogió una de las antorchas y con la mano libre sostuvo un palo largo. Así salió de la cabaña y miró hacia el bosque lleno de niebla. Podía distinguir un leve movimiento.

El chico corrió esperando que el movimiento era de su hermano y no por un conejo u otro animal silvestre. Cuando por fin se adentró en los ramajes, permaneció inmóvil. La visita no era de su hermano, era un lobo de espesa cabellera. Pero tan grande como nunca vio antes. Los músculos se destacaron justo bajo el sedoso pelaje oscuro del animal. Irradiaba una gracia y una agilidad que le atraía, y al mismo tiempo, un espíritu depredador que le hizo jadear. Ese lobo era hermoso.

El animal elevó la cabeza y miró al chico fijamente, grandes ojos azules relumbraron.

No, eso no era un lobo. Ningún lobo tenía los ojos así.

La bestia gruñó mirando al recién llegado como advertencia. A pesar del temor que el niño sentía, podía percibir la inteligencia brutal en los ojos del animal. Desde los arbustos otra de las criaturas dio unos pasos hacia él, sus dientes letales estaban al descubierto. En ese momento los rayos del sol cayeron en las primeras colinas. El lobo dorado lamió la sangre de su hocico, tomó uno de los cachorros en su mandíbula y con un gruñido se introdujo entre los arbustos, siendo seguido por el cachorro azabache.

La otra bestia dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor, confundido por el sol, para luego desaparecer en la protección del bosque junto a su manada.

El joven aún sorprendido caminó lentamente hasta el punto donde habían estado las criaturas. Pero justo antes de llegar allí, vio algo que le hizo olvidar todo inmediatamente. Náuseas subieron en él. En el suelo yacía un joven, desfigurado de la manera más cruel. Sin embargo, supo de inmediato quién era. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sus piernas cedieron.

Con un golpe seco, se dejó caer de rodillas—. No... —Tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.


	2. Encuentros

El reloj despertador resonaba fuertemente, para ser silenciado por un manotazo infalible. Yato descansaba cómodamente en su cama, los rayos solares estallaban espontáneamente en su dormitorio y en sus sueños.

No quería levantarse, no le interesaba lo que sucedía alrededor, sus cinco minutos de sueño eran sagrados... hasta que algunas gotas de agua lo salpicaron desprevenido.

Tosiendo, se sentó.

—Así que ya despertaste, buenos días.

El joven parpadeó y miró al intruso. Una chica se posaba ante él, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

—¡Yuzuriha! ¿Por qué haces siempre lo mismo? —Estrujó sus ojos soñolientos.

—No creo que algo más pueda tener resultados contigo. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Vístete, tenemos que irnos.

Yato miró el reloj y se sorprendió. Rápidamente saltó de la cama comenzando a vestirse. Corrió a la cocina y cogió la taza humeante de café, que yacía en la mesa. La televisión estaba encendida y Yuzuriha parecía interesada en las noticias.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

La rubia sólo permanecía con la mirada fija en la televisión, y Yato hizo lo mismo, aquello debía ser importante como para llamar la atención de la joven. La reportera relataba sobre otro cadáver hallado. El tercero en dos meses, y no parecía existir conexión entre las víctimas, quienes rondaban entre los dieciocho y veintidós años.

Yato frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué clase de psicópata haría algo así?

—Alguien con muy mala experiencia.—Encogió de hombros—. Bueno, en cualquier caso, tenemos que darnos prisa. —Apagó el televisor y cogió su bolsa.

El más joven asintió y corrió a su habitación. Rápidamente tomó algunos libros al alcance de su mano. Sin saber lo que necesitaría realmente.

—¿Estás listo?

—¡Vamos!

Yato se vistió con una chaqueta y juntos salieron del apartamento.

* * *

El acordonado de la policía fue asediado por numerosos reporteros que querían una foto del nuevo cádaver. Las cintas amarillas cedieron algunos minutos atrás, y las autoridades hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlos a raya.

El interés en la victima desapareció de inmediato cuando un costoso vehículo se detuvo a la distancia. El conductor bajó y abrió la puerta trasera. Un hombre de larga cabellera, vestimenta elegante y anteojos salió del coche.

El jefe de policía inmediatamente corrió hacia él. Desafortunadamente no llegó más rápido que la prensa y tuvo que luchar a través de una multitud apretada, que cubrían al recién llegado con preguntas, mientras él permanecía silencioso.

Cuando el jefe de policía pudo acercarse, intentó protegerlo de los periodistas—. Les dije que no habrían comentarios. Es demasiado pronto para dar más información a los medios de comunicación. —Se dirigió a sus hombres y ganó una procesión de reporteros persistentes detrás. Cuando finalmente la policía pudo apartar los reporteros, el jefe lanzó un suspiro de alivio—. Mafia codiciosa sensacionalista.

El de cabellera verde simplemente se fijó en el cuerpo ya cubierto.

—No es un espectáculo agradable, señor Dégel.

El comisionado le seguía a cierta distancia. Los policías veían al recién llegado con rostros recelosos, pero el respeto de su jefe por el joven definitivamente dejaba en claro que todo estaba bien. ¿O estaban comprobando? El hombre se arrodilló al lado de la bolsa en el suelo y abrió la cremallera. Inmediatamente resplandecieron detrás los relámpagos de incontables cámaras, pero el cuerpo estaba blindado de los periodistas.

Con rostro inexpresivo miró las feroces heridas que desfiguraban a la víctima, los patrones del ataque los conocía bastante bien. El jefe de policía comenzó a explicar los detalles que habían encontrado hasta el momento. Pero él ya no escuchaba. Miró hacia el cielo y su expresión neutra cambió a una determinada.

_"Así que ya estás aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Deseas morir ahora?"_ No obtuvo respuesta. De pronto, por rabillo del ojo percibió movimiento. Apenas un parpadeo. Se irguió y caminó a una escalera unida a la pared de la casa.

El jefe de policía sólo lo veía perplejo, para mover la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

—Snob rico engreído.

Una vez en la cima, Dégel, se concentró buscando alguna señal. Pero no existían rastros de movimientos o energía, lo que ya había supuesto. Con cuidado continuó a un paso temerario que fácilmente le podría hacer caer y romper el cuello. La causa de tomar ese riesgo todavía estaba allí. A pesar de tener el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer. Finalmente llegó a la cornisa del techo opuesto y bajó la mirada.

Otra calle ciega.

Basura... basura en masa, indeciblemente viscosa y un montón de gatos callejeros.

Saltó del techo y cayó silenciosamente en la calle lateral. La larga y sedosa cabellera se deslizaba como capa a través de su espalda. Se enderezó silencioso.

—Dégel, Dégel... tan cauteloso como siempre. Se cambia nunca se sabe.

Dégel ya había apreciado esa esencia demasiado familiar. Vio una figura apoyada contra la pared, su rostro estaba envuelto por la oscuridad. Podía sentirlo a pesar de ella, larga y espesa cabellera azul aciano, ojos turquesas depredadores y grandes, enmarcados en largas pestañas oscuras.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Perdiste la voz? —Se apartó de la pared y caminó con lentitud hacia Dégel. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Vestía pantalón vaquero desatado, una camisa blanca completamente abierta, dejando ver en su pecho una cicatriz resaltante... una marca que conocía Dégel bastante bien.

Ojos celestes apuntaron a la cara de su opuesto—. Kardia... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una risa se escuchó desde el otro—. Es bueno saber que no has perdido la voz. ¿Por qué he regresado desde México? En realidad, una buena pregunta. Tal vez fue atracción...

—Atracción... —Enarcó una de sus cejas—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No piensas que es la respuesta adecuada?

Kardia se inclinó hacia su opuesto, relajándose en el frío de su aura— Aún deseas negar lo que existe entre nosotros. —continuó—. Es un lazo que no se deshace...

Podía sentir el aliento cálido en el pabellón de su oreja. Sabía que Kardia sólo jugaba, como siempre. Formaba parte de la jauría que asesinó a su hermano aquella noche, el enorme lobo de cabellera oscura. Una imagen de su hermano fue a su cabeza mientras yacía en el suelo desfigurado. Tomó la mano de Kardia con firmeza y la alejó de su rostro.

Su voz era impasible—: ¿Qué haces en Europa?

Kardia sonrió divertido observándolo, Dégel no podía perdonar aún la muerte de Unity. La cruel cruzada habría traído perdidas considerables en ambos bandos.

—Creí haber contestado esa pregunta. —Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en otros helados.

—La verdad no estaría mal.

Kardia se encogió de hombros apartándose—: Sólo me apetecen presas poderosas.

—¿Asesinaste a ese hombre, Kardia?

—¿No puedes adivinar la respuesta?

Ya era hora de poner fin a esa conversación. De un salto se posó en la cornisa del techo.

—Por cierto, hoy no saldría de casa... habrá luna llena. —Con una leve sonrisa, Kardia desapareció.


	3. Ataque

Yato arrastraba el pesado cuerpo de su amigo por las calles. ¿Por qué cayeron en ese estúpido reto de bebidas?

—Regulus... ¿No puedes poner algo de tu parte? —rezongó mientras arrastraba a su amigo.

El chico a su lado no respondía y siguió meciéndose solo en sus pies con algunas carcajadas. Si Yato no estuviera allí para apoyarle, probablemente su amigo se arrastraría desorientado por el suelo.

—La próxima vez regresarás a casa solo.

—La guerra, bastante... buena fiesta. —Ni siquiera articulaba bien las frases.

Yato aún olía el alcohol e hizo una mueca—. Sí, por supuesto. Fue una gran fiesta. —No tenía sentido alguno hablar con un borracho, incluso si Regulus era uno de sus mejores amigos, y no solía estar envuelto en esas situaciones.

El joven miró las calles lejanas. Por lo que sabía, quedaba apenas poco para llegar al departamento de su amigo. Si tenían suerte, Sísifo, el tío de su amigo no estaría despierto. Agradecía al cielo que vivía solo, aunque no voluntariamente.

Finalmente vio la puerta blanca del elegante edificio donde su compañero vivía.

—Llegamos a casa pronto.

Yato lo inclinó contra la pared y buscó en su abrigo la llave. La escuchó antes de sentirla.

Aliviado la sacó y abrió la puerta—. Vamos. —Rodeó sus hombros con el pesado brazo de Regulus y tiró hacia el ascensor. Apretó un botón y esperó hasta que el pitido redentor sonara. Se abrió la puerta y arrastró a su amigo en la cabina.

—Este no es mi día... —Suspiró.

* * *

Esperaba en el techo a su compañero. Esa noche fue más que suficiente, tres de esas viles criaturas murieron en sus manos. Ojos azules repasaban sin cesar los tejados. Tenía un buen presentimiento, se encontraría con la criatura que buscaba. No podía matarlo cuando era humano, pero en cuanto se transformara no prestaría atención. Con demasiada frecuencia, había escapado y tenía la intención de llevar esa situación a su fin.

Mientras tanto, en algunas calles cercanas, un par de ojos depredadores observaban con interés la inmóvil figura de un joven.

_"Estar al acecho por mí es una tarea difícil. ¿No crees, Dégel?"_ Rió en voz baja y desvió la mirada de la figura.

En silencio Kardia se movió a través del techo y prácticamente se fusionó con las sombras—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar un aperitivo. —Sus ojos recorrieron la calle donde su presa se movía, el sensible olfato recogía olores de la ciudad. Suciedad, smog, y en las lejanías el aroma de sangre humana. Al igual que un olor que llamó su atención.

Transformado dio un salto y comenzó a trotar en el asfalto cada vez más rápido, no pararía hasta encontrar su presa.

Las ratas, los vagos no eran suficientes. Aunque jamás tuvo que recurrir a esos medios, Kardia amaba cazar, y encontró finalmente la presa que emanaba el olor seductor y dulce. Un joven... tal vez de dieciocho a diecinueve años de edad. De todos modos, no le interesaba. Lo único que importaba era el calor que emanaba, junto a ese olor agradable. Con un ágil movimiento se situó en una pared cercana a su objetivo, y rápidamente retornó al amparo de la oscuridad.

Sorprendentemente el joven tenía ojos azul mar. En los seres humanos, no es raro, pero esa intensidad era impresionante... y familiar, demasiado familiar. El muchacho frunció el ceño y siguió su camino. Kardia continuó al trote bajo, aumentando el paso de forma silenciosa. Sus músculos se tensaron listo para saltar. En pocos segundos, volvería a saborear carne fresca entre sus dientes.

Yato miró alrededor con inquietud. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilado, pero detrás todo era solitario y oscuro. Con sus sentidos aún embriagados se dio la vuelta continuando el camino. Cuanto más pronto llegara a casa sería mejor. Aceleró el paso en la calle desierta. De pronto, advirtió un ruido, el resonar de patas cánidas. Nerviosamente avanzó más rápido, y en un parpadeo, sintió el fuerte impacto.

Un grito doloroso hizo eco en las calles. Algo le mordía en el hombro izquierdo, sentía su aliento cálido y presión poderosa. Por suerte pudo moverse antes de llegar la bestia sobre él, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro que le habría destrozado el cuello.

Un gruñido que sonaba a decepción vino de la garganta del animal. El dolor en Yato era tal que estaba a punto de desmayarse. La bestia se separó de su hombro, dejando sólo una sensación a entumecimiento, podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Yato vio por primera vez al ser que lo había atacado. No, no era un perro, como pensó al principio, no era comparable a cualquier cosa vista en su vida. Esos ojos azules lo miraban con tanta intensidad. De alguna forma sabía que lo asesinaría, tan cierto como también sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

El animal mostró los dientes apretados, preparándose para volver a atacar y Yato cerró los ojos, no deseando ver cómo moriría. Justo antes de saltar, un fuerte estruendo resonó, escuchándose poco después el quejido de la bestia.

Después de algunos segundos silenciosos, el viento helado le hizo abrir los ojos.

Pasos rápidos hacían eco en su dirección y pudo observar un joven arrodillarse a su lado, apenas dos o tres años mayor. Los ojos siempre centrados en el tejado. Un frío incontenible nublaba sus sentidos, pareciendo emanar del desconocido, pero podía ver el filo de una katana oculta en el abrigo también.

Entonces giró hacia él. Sus ojos azules lo miraban pensativos.

—Duerme. Debes descansar.

Con esas palabras, Yato perdió el conocimiento.

En una calle lateral, un poco más lejos de la acción, Kardia estaba apoyado contra la pared intentando no pensar en el dolor de su costado. Esta vez subestimó demasiado a Dégel, cuyo ataque fue muy bien dirigido. Justo bajo la escápula. Al otro lado y estaría muerto.

Dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared y sonrió. Ahora, de vuelta en su forma humana tomaría más tiempo regresar a casa, pero no debía ser problema. Su hombro le latía dolorosamente, no era la primera herida infligida por Dégel y no sería la última. Estaba seguro que la próxima vez, sería él quien tomaría la revancha.

Miró al medio ambiente con el fin de orientarse lo más razonablemente posible. Al final del callejón saldría a una calle más ocupada, y desde allí podía tomar el metro hasta su apartamento. Sería sencillo si tuviera algo de ropa. Ese era siempre el problema principal con la transformación inversa. No tenía ropa.

Al inicio de la calle había un contenedor, si tenía suerte quizá encontraría algo con qué cubrirse. ¡Cómo odiaba hacer eso! y siempre a causa de Dégel. El único que podía hacerle daño y sobrevivir. Aquellos quienes se atrevieron anteriormente, perecieron bajo su mandíbula. Sólo con él no podía. No tenía algún motivo para no hacerlo. No la lógica que tendría frente a su estirpe racial. Pero no le interesaba su jauría de todos modos, era más bien un lobo solitario.

Incluso antes de llegar al contenedor, sus agudos sentidos percibieron una persona.

Un olor muy conocido llegó a su nariz, antes de caer frente él.

Lentamente se incorporó el recién llegado.

—Kardia, tiempo sin vernos.

Ojos castaños brillaron con diversión al reconocer la precaria condición de su compañero.

—¿Qué quieres, Valentine? —No estaba muy contento por la aparición del otro lobo.

Su visita sólo podía ser debido a alguien más, pero esa posibilidad no era muy alentadora.

—El señor Radamanthys me envía. Desea mantener una conversación contigo, pero no ahora. Actualmente se encuentra de caza, pero mañana estaría bien.

—Y, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que iré? —Frunció el ceño—. No me interesa. —Tuvo que luchar en vista de su lesión para no aparentar dolor.

—Asistirás porque es el nuevo líder de la jauría. —Una sonrisa jugó en los labios del joven.

—Sí, sólo la cabeza de la jauría. Casi se me olvida. —Se rió—. Debe ser triste, tanta devoción y saber que nunca te pertenecerá. ¿No es así, Valentine? —Molestó con el fin de borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

La cara de Valentine ensombreció.

—¿Qué intentas dar a entender?

—Es lo que digo. Eres un mestizo y lo seguirás siendo. —Esta conversación no tenía sentido para Kardia. Después de todo, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo, no iba a cumplir con ese encuentro, al igual que muchos otros.

Pero Valentine recuperó rápidamente la compostura—. El señor Radamanthys me dio algo que te será de utilidad. —Su voz sonaba de nuevo relajada, y mostró un paquete bajo su abrigo.

—Nos vemos. —Continuó su camino, desvaneciéndose hacia el final de la calle donde le esperaba un auto.

Kardia sacudió la cabeza y abrió el paquete con curiosidad. Había dos piezas de ropa y se vistió con ellas. Era mejor que buscar en un basurero o alguna residencia por ropa vieja. Intentó reprimir su dolor y se acercó a la carretera.

* * *

Yato abrió lentamente los ojos, esa fue la primera vez que sentía dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Para evitar un gemido, mordió a toda prisa su labio inferior.

Parpadeando miró el sitio donde se encontraba. De alguna manera parecía un hospital, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó hasta allí. Apretó los labios brevemente y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente era un hospital. Paredes blancas, varias cajas pequeñas y aroma a medicamentos, camas libres en la habitación, y por supuesto, los sonidos de movimiento y puertas cerradas.

¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

—Muy bien, al fin despertaste.

Giró su cabeza observando un joven situado cerca de la ventana. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Permanecía inmóvil junto a la ventana, su rostro era serio como si quisiera ver algo que era invisible a los ojos de otros.

—¿Quién eres?

Ahora los ojos del joven se dirigieron a él, aún permanecía serio—. Cierto... Disculpa la descortesía, mi nombre es Dégel. Te encontré herido hace dos días atrás.

Yato le miró con curiosidad, su rostro le era familiar. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Dijiste Dégel? ¡¿El joven prodigio?!

El aludido pausó y asintió poco después, Yato amplió aún más sus ojos. Según la prensa, sólo tenía veinte años de edad y era poseedor de una gran fortuna. De pronto, algo que le dijo penetró en su conciencia.

—Espera... ¡¿Dos días?! Pero, ¿Cómo pudo ser? Es decir... no fui atropellado por un autobús. —En realidad no tenía idea de qué exactamente sucedió.

—No. Fuiste atacado por un perro. Tu hombro se vio seriamente afectado, pero pronto sanará.

—¿Un perro? —Le miró incrédulo. _"Eso jamás sería un perro. Era como un lobo aunque muy distante, pero no un perro."_

Mientras Yato fruncía el ceño pensativo, Dégel simplemente asentía—. Yo lo vi. Pero al parecer fue capturado. De eso estoy seguro. —La última frase parecía haberla dicho sólo para sí mismo. Retornó la mirada a la ventana.

Yato negó con la cabeza, reconocería esa criatura no sólo con precisión, pero no podía describir todos los detalles de esa noche.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Dégel tiró la manta a un lado e hizo una mueca, había puesto su brazo izquierdo en el corto plazo, acuerdo amistoso—. Los médicos dicen que permanecerás aquí por un tiempo. Para acelerar la recuperación.

—No me interesa, tendré un torneo en pocas semanas y ese tonto de Ten... —Vaciló cuando dos fuertes brazos lo situaron de nuevo en la cama.

—Puedes esperar.

Yato lo miró, estaba de pie a su lado. Los ojos azules del mar se veían familiares en los suyos.

—¿Qué haces? —Frunció el ceño—. ¡Suéltame! —Trató de liberarse.

El de cabellera larga lo miró por un momento, apartó sus manos encogiéndose de hombros—. Si así lo deseas. —Miró de nuevo hacia las calles.

—¿Qué demonios es tan interesante allá fuera? —Yato se limitó a mover la cabeza sin comprender.

—La vida misma. —Con un suspiro miró al más joven—. Me parece interesante cómo se puede perder la vida tan fácil sin tener un propósito más elevado.

—Oh, ¿Y tú lo tienes?

Yato no sabía el porqué se involucró en una discusión, apenas llevaban minutos conociéndose.

—Sí tengo. Pero pocos pueden comprenderlo. —Se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y con una despedida salió de la habitación. Dejando sólo un Yato confuso.

¿Por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo? No era necesario hacerlo, de alguna manera tenía una sensación de intranquilidad al respecto. Dégel no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a alguien que era mordido por un hombre lobo y sobrevivía. Eso ocurrió sólo una vez y la mujer estuvo en un estado tan lamentable que le rogó a Dégel no dejarla sufrir más.

Las puertas de cristal del hospital se abrieron automáticamente como el hombre salió. La luz del sol era intensa, cegando momentáneamente los ojos de Dégel.

—Doloroso, ¿No es así? —Cuando escuchó esa voz familiar paró.

—Kardia. —Los ojos azul oscuro brillaron un poco enojado.

Su homólogo encogió de hombros extendiendo su sonrisa—. Sólo pensé que una pequeña charla estaría bien.

Dégel elevó una de sus cejas—: Desafortunadamente, no siento deseos de comunicación interpersonal contigo. —Continuó su camino.

—No así, Dégel. —Se apartó rápidamente de la pared y lo siguió—. Tu ataque de hace dos días fue grandioso tengo que admitirlo. Sólo terminó en el lado equivocado. —comentó animadamente alcanzándolo.

—Lástima que no pude apuntar bien.

—¡Ja! ¡Porque no querías! —Sonrió ampliando sus ojos—: ¡He visto tus presas! al igual que has visto las mías. Somos asesinos perfectos y no cometemos errores en nuestro trabajo.

—La diferencia es que yo no asesino seres indefensos. —Sus ojos brillaron airadamente.

Kardia no pudo reprimir una risa—. No, quizá no. No obstante, ¿Te consideras menos asesino por ello?

—Juega un papel muy importante.

—No es necesario llevar ese tono tan serio de voz, ¿Qué pensará la gente a nuestro alrededor?

—No me interesa. —Su auto-control no se derrumbaría aún. Pero Kardia parecía leerlo como un libro.

—Eso es algo completamente nuevo, que jamás pensé escuchar de ti. Me gusta. —Su sonrisa cariñosa se amplió.

—Tu opinión para mí... —La frase no pudo finalizar, porque pronto sintió los labios de Kardia en los suyos, tomándolo fuera de base. Los ojos de Dégel se ampliaron totalmente sobresaltado.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¡¿Por qué lo dejó?!

Normalmente lo empujaría como otras veces. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? No es que no lo hizo, no cuando Kardia se separó de él, sintió algo como remordimiento.

—Eres muy lindo cuando estás enojado.

De un empujón lo apartó, haciendo caso omiso.

Kardia lo vio alejarse y suspiró. Giró su cabeza de nuevo al hospital y miró una ventana en particular.

Pensó en todo lo que debería atender más tarde. Después de todo, sabía dónde podía encontrar al chiquillo que mordió. Lo más importante ahora era qué era lo que sacudía su interior por Dégel.

Algún tiempo atrás se había prometido cuidarlo de los otros lobos, era suyo después de todo. A los ojos de Radamanthys significaba que, Dégel, probablemente sobreviviría menos de veinticuatro horas, pero él no era esa bola de pelos amarilla. Aún así, tendría que explicárselo, pensando en ello Kardia se dirigió a casa.

Con un fuerte chasquido abrió la cerradura de la puerta, entró y encendió las luces. Tiró descuidadamente sobre una mesa las llaves y su abrigo en el perchero. Ese no era realmente su día, pero los ánimos se hundieron aún más cuando vio quien estaba sentado en su sala de estar. Al parecer, lo estaba esperando.

En el sofá se encontraba un hombre joven, intimidante y atlético, de puntiaguda cabellera rubia y fieros ojos amarillos... a su alrededor tres jóvenes le atendían.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú y tus perros falderos aquí?

Valentine, Sylphid y Queen le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Radamanthys, sin embargo, sólo sonrió tenuemente—. Estoy aquí porque al parecer no recibiste mi mensaje. Aunque informaron que respondiste.

—¿Debía hacer algo más? —Se sentó en una silla y miró a los cuatro. Mañana por la mañana, tendría que comprar un nuevo sofá.

—Así sería, de haber aceptado mi invitación.

Kardia suspiró—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era importante? Probablemente no, porque de lo contrario, difícilmente enviarías uno de tus sirvientes.

Valentine quería subir, pero Radamanthys dejó su mano en la cabeza y acarició su cabello. Sylphid miró sumiso a su líder. Como este se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza, y el platinado se dejó caer contra su hombro nuevamente, observando furioso a Kardia.

—De todos modos, quería preguntar cómo continúa tu entrenamiento, pero ahora existe otro asunto que debemos hablar. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?, ¿O debo enumerar?

Cuando Kardia permaneció en silencio, continuó.

—Ya que no es así, primero te encargarás del hombre mordido, hasta ahora no has tomado medidas para llevar su desgracia a términos, y en segundo lugar, ese híbrido sigue vivo y mata indiscriminadamente nuestro pueblo.

—Te dije que me encargaré de él y lo hago. —Apretó los dientes para controlarse.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo piensas hacer? No es tan receptivo a tus insinuaciones como te gustaría. —Los ojos de Valentine brillaron con una mezcla de desprecio y enojo.

Kardia lo midió con la mirada, considerando si Valentine valdría una respuesta—. Ni siquiera he comenzado aún.

—Suficiente. —Con un gesto enérgico Radamanthys ahogó la disputa emergente de raíz—. Cuida de estos problemas, no importa cómo. Ya sea que mates al hombre mordido o lo hagas uno de nosotros. Pero contigo como mentor, procede a tu gusto. Seducelo, juega con él o mátalo. No me interesa, sólo hazte cargo de esto. —Se puso de pie y el resto de sus hombres aún parecían irritados.

—¿Por qué tus visitas siempre terminan en más trabajo? —Meditando Kardia fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Perdido en pensamientos, miró el techo negro. El primer problema crearía solución con dos. Pero el segundo problema no era tan fácil.

Cada una de estas soluciones herirían a Dégel... y de alguna manera no lo haría. Por otro lado, estaba preocupado cuando cuidó de ese joven que mordió, entonces Kardia elaboró una idea durante toda la noche.


End file.
